


Come With Me And Escape

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Short & Sweet, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, Any, If you like Pina Coladas, And getting caught in the rain (from ‘Escape’ by Rupert Holmes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come With Me And Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amai_kaminari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amai_kaminari/gifts).



Jensen’s love for Jared had faded. He cared about him, true, but lately his passionate feeling had been fleeting. They’d been together too long and had fallen into a rut. Their love song didn’t sing in harmony, like a worn-out recording of a favorite song. So one night while Jared lay sleeping, Jensen read the paper in bed, and in the personal columns, there was this letter he read.

‘If you like Pina Coladas and getting caught in the rain; if you’re not into yoga, if you have half a brain. If you like making love at midnight in the dunes on the cape, then I’m the love that you’ve looked for, write to me and escape.’ 

Jensen’s didn’t think about Jared, which was kinda mean, but he and his boyfriend had fallen into the same old dull routine. He needed a new spark, a new fire of passion. So he wrote to the paper, took out a personal ad, and though he’s nobody’s poet, he thought it wasn’t half bad. 

“Yes, I like Pina Coladas and getting caught in the rain. I’m not much into health food, I am into champagne. I’ve got to meet you by tomorrow noon and cut through all this red tape. At a bar called O’Malleys where we'll plan our escape.” 

The next night, Jensen waited with high hopes and he walked in the place. He saw the man who placed the advertisement, no stranger but a loving soul mate. Jensen knew that smile in an instant; he knew the curve of his face, those dimples that were adorably cute and sexy. It was his own lover, Jared, and he said, “Oh, it’s you?” They laughed for a moment, a sound of joy that had long been gone from their relationship, one they use to share all the time. 

Jensen took Jared’s hand, holding it tenderly as he said, “I never knew that you liked Pina Coladas and getting caught in the rain, and the feel of the ocean and the taste of the champagne. If you like making love at midnight in the dunes on the cape, you’re the man I’ve looked for, come with me and escape.” 

Jared smiled brightly, his dimple glowing like sunny sunshine. Jensen’s heart melted; oh how he had missed seeing those dimples. He pulled Jared to him and kissed him, right there in front of everyone at the bar. Like a spark igniting, all the feelings of love and passion and friendship blossomed in their hearts. 

Their love had been rekindled, stronger now than ever before. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/513301.html?thread=74887445#t74887445)


End file.
